Bertolt Hoover
Bertolt Hoover, also known as the Colossal Titan, is one of the main antagonists in the anime and manga series known as Attack on Titan. Background Bertolt was an Eldian born in the continent of Marley. At some point in his childhood, he joined the Marleyan military as a Warrior candidate. He was praised for his shooting abilities and was selected along with Annie Leonhart and Marcel Galliard to become Warriors and candidates to inherit the power of the Titans. Bertolt one day noticed a fellow candidate named Porco bullying Reiner, a smaller candidate. After Porco left, Bertolt helped Reiner to his feet and formed a lifelong friendship with him. Upon acquiring the power of the Colossal Titan, he learned to use its power almost immediately. He, along with Reiner, Annie and Marcel, began a mission to attack the walled Eldians in the year 845. The main objective of the mission was to steal the power of the Founding Titan and bring it to the Marley government. The day they were about to breach Wall Maria, the Warriors encountered Ymir's Titan while traveling. Still in a mindless state, she attacked the three boys and nearly killed Reiner. Marcel ended up sacrificing his life to protect his friends, while Bertolt appeared to have fled in terror possibly abandoning the other two in the process. They later regrouped and were about to abandon the mission but Reiner stopped them, reminding them of the consequence. Annie, enraged, attacked Reiner whilst Bertolt could only watch the scuffle. After Reiner took the lead and decided that they would continue the mission, the remaining Warriors headed to the Wall and began their operation. Bertolt, upon witnessing the might of the wall, questioned if he could actually destroy it. After breaching the wall, Bertolt and his allies joined the Paradis army in order to obtain intel. Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level physically (Capable of fighting on equal footing with other 3D Maneuvering Gear users, including Mikasa Ackerman.), Small Building Level with blades (Capable of harming unarmored Titans, which can survive impacts that destroy buildings.) | City Block Level through physical strikes (Breached Wall Maria with a single kick.), Small Town Level through vaporization (The constant vaporization of his body yields this much energy.) Speed: Subsonic with 3D Maneuvering Gear (Officially stated to be able to travel at 366 km/h) | Supersonic (Tagged the Attack Titan, who can intercept cannonballs.) Durability: Wall Level (Capable of surviving the kinetic energy of using 3D Maneuvering Gear, which, accounting for his weight, would yield 418 kilojoules.) | City Block Level 'normally (Can withstand the impact of his own kicks.), '''Small Building Level '''at the nape (Can still be slashed through by the Scouts' blades). 'Hax: Regeneration, Heat Manipulation, Size Manipulation. Intelligence: Above Average (Has excellent academic results, was selected to become a warrior because of his superior shooting skills. Has been able to see through Armin's strategies.) Stamina: Average, extended by his regeneration. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Marksmanship Skills:' Although he does not possess any firearms, during his time in Marley's army, he was stated to be an excellent marksman. *'Power of the Titans:' As one of the Marleyan Warriors, Bertolt possesses the ability to transform into one of the Nine Titans. In this case, he can turn into the Colossal Titan, a 60 meter monster with various abilities. Bertolt can access this transformation by inflicting a wound upon himself while holding a clear purpose in his mind. Overusing this transformation tires out the user. **'Explosive Transformation:' The Colossal Titan's transformation alone produces a massive explosion that creates a mushroom cloud. **'Massive Strength:' Given his gargantuan size, this Titan possesses monstrous strength above that of other Titans. He can easily launch houses and destroy massive structures, like Wall Maria's gate. **'Regeneration:' Like all Titans, the Colossal can regenerate from nearly any wound, including the destruction of his head. This also extends to Bertolt's human form, which has survived critical wounds like a slash to the neck. Reiner, another Titan shifter, was able to regenerate even though his brain had been completely blown off, just because his brain had issued the command before dying. The Titan's regeneration can be stopped if Bertolt is removed from its body. **'Heat Manipulation:' All Titants produce steam when regenerating their wounds, but the Colossal produces much more steam due to the fact that it continuously vaporizes its skin and muscle mass. Extended exposure to this steam is capable of burning a human to a crisp. The Colossal's heat manipulation is so great that it can immediately consume its own body in an instant. Equipment *'3D Maneuvering Gear:' A set of harnesses and wires that allows Bertolt to propel himself through the air and attach himself to surfaces. Bertolt is one of the top users of this gear. **'Blades:' A set of 14 hard blades that Bertolt uses to kill Titans and humans alike. They can be detached and reattached to the hilt when the previous blades break or get dulled. Key Human Form | Colossal Titan Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *An incomplete version of the Colossal caused a massive crater by falling from the top of one of the Walls. *Casually destroys houses and launches them as burning projectiles. *Burned Armin to a crisp. *Knocked the Attack Titan out with a single kick. Speed/Reactions *Can turn into a Titan after being critically injured before dying. *Can react while using the 3D Maneuvering Gear. Durability/Endurance *Took hits from Mikasa in his human form. Skill/Intelligence *Became one of the chosen Warrior candidates from Marley's army. *Became one of the top three cadets for the Paradis Survey Corps. *Possesses a singluar solo Titan kill. Weaknesses *Does not possess any firearms, so he cannot make use of his talents. *As a Titan, his nape acts as a vulnerable spot. If his nape is destroyed, he can be removed from the Titan's body. *Cannot use his Titan form repeatedly, as it tires him out. *If his brain is destroyed before he can issue his body any transformation-related commands, his regeneration will be nullified. Sources Attack on Titan Wiki Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Humans Category:Giants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Sword Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Healing Users Category:Wall Level Category:Small Building Level Category:City Block Level Category:Small Town Level Category:Subsonic Category:Supersonic Category:Male Characters